Good Men Leading Good Men to Terrible Deaths
by Target22
Summary: Queen Zelda has declared war against a neighboring kingdom. While she is a wise, powerful, and merciful leader, she cannot be everywhere at once. She must rely on her trusted generals to carry out her orders and represent her on the battlefield. While she does not doubt their power or courage, she may find herself doubting their humanity and obedience.
1. Chapter 1

The marble hall to the Queen's War Room was normally filled with her elite Royal Guards, men who'd proven themselves in both combat and valor. Today however, on the day the Queen would declare war, the hall was void of living sentries. In their place, every few paces, stood tall ominous statues of cast iron knights.

Doing his best to hide his nervousness, Eurick glanced at one as he and company made their way through the passage. The statues were taller than any man and made with such astonishing detail Eurick would have believed it wasn't a statue at all, but real plate mail crafted for a giant. As his gaze rose to the suit's helmet, the sensation of being watched struck him. Eurick averted his gaze.

"They're Dark Nuts," Eurick's company said from the side.

Eurick turned to his friend and mentor, hoping the man looked as uneasy as Eurick felt. Link, true to his character, didn't appear the slightest bit unnerved.

"Phantoms in armor Queen Zelda summons," he explained. Link walked with sure and easy strides, shoulders back, chest out, chin up, and arms swinging regularly at his sides. His dark blue eyes were the only part of the man that looked concerned, and Eurick doubted it was because of the statues.

"Don't the Elites normally stand guard in the Keep?" Eurick asked.

Link nodded, not taking his eyes off the double doors at the end of the hall. "Normally, yes. Times like these, however, her Highness trusts few and fewer. I suspect she knows some of her Elites have families in Absistus. It would be unwise to ask such men to choose between their families and their queen."

Eurick frowned. "The Elites have all sworn sacred vows to choose the Queen over even their own mothers. Surely she doesn't doubt their honor."

"There's a difference between doubting a man's honor, and restraining from putting that honor to the test." Link broke his gaze from the approaching doors to glance at Eurick. "You and I swore our lives to the Queen. Would you feel inclined to honor that vow if she asked you to fall on your sword for her amusement?"

Eurick's eyes widened in bewilderment. "The Queen would never!"

"But if she did, your oath would require you to obey. Isn't that right?" When Eurick didn't answer Link continued, facing forward again. "An oath is only as strong as the individual's devotion to whom the oath was made. At their core, every man is most devoted to himself and his own life, then the life of his family and loved ones. The reason men serve a monarch is in hopes that monarch will protect their life and their loved ones. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Coming from anyone else, Eurick would have taken those words as treason, or contempt at the very least. But Link was the general of the Queen's expeditionary forces. He'd proven himself in war, combat, and service to the Queen more times than anyone in Hyrule. It was said that he was asked by the Queen herself to command the Elites. Link of Kokiri denied the incredible honor, choosing instead to transform his light cavalry unit into the Expeditionary Forces.

"And you would choose the Queen over your family?"

They reached the great oaken doors of the War Room. Link knocked three times, then waited. Without a sound the doors swung inward.

"The choice is easy for me," Link said before entering. "I've no family, no lover, and little regard for my own life. Prepare yourself, friend. It would appear we are the last to arrive."

Eurick had entered the Queen's War Room only once before, as an attendant to then Captain Link, before his promotion to general. The room was small, with only enough room for a dozen or so to gather around a twelve-sided table. The walls were covered in maps of Hyrule, the Gerudo Desert, Death Mountain, the Lost Woods, Oceanus, Termina, and every other region neighboring Hyrule. Some maps were in great detail, accurate and to scale within a few feet. Others, like the map of the Lost Woods, were a nightmare to navigate with.

Besides the maps and a small hearth, the walls were bare. There were no decorations or gaudy carvings. The War Room was a place of business. There weren't even any chairs. The Queen and those she'd summoned stood through the duration of the councils. Water was sometimes provided but never food nor alcohol.

Just as Link had said, he and Eurick were the last to arrive. Everyone else was already standing around the Deku Oak table, several maps of Absistus spread out on its surface with the Queen leaning over them. She was in the middle of explaining something when she looked up to see the new arrivals. Her eyes hardly passed over Eurick, but there was no missing the sparkle when she saw Link.

"My Queen, forgive our tardiness," Link said with a bow of his head. Eurick followed suit.

"Nothing to forgive, Link," the Queen said with a familiar smile.

"It would be cause for concern if you ever arrived on time."

Link turned to greet Impa, the Queen's Sheikah bodyguard. The two grasped forearms and embraced. Eurick felt awkward standing there. He had no relations with anyone in the room besides Link. He was nothing more than a newly promoted commoner in the presence of giants.

"Glad to see you well, Impa." Link turned from her and greeted the others in the room.

There was; Lord Heydron, general of regular infantry and standard cavalry, the bulk of the Queen's forces. Baron Gustaf, general of the heavy infantry. Lord Dedrick, colonel of logistics and supply. Lord Greenert, admiral of the Royal Navy. The necromancer, Mashadou, leader of the Queen's mage-craft unit. Lady Nabooru, the Queen's spy master. And Ganondorf, general of the Queen's heavy cavalry unit.

Link greeted each of them formally, until he met Ganondorf's eyes. The two glared at each other vehemently.

"Colonel Eurick."

"Y-your Highness?" he asked, surprised to be called directly by the Queen.

"Is this your first war council?" she asked. No longer addressing Link, her demeanor shifted back to that of a very serious Queen.

"My first time as an officer, Your Highness."

The Queen nodded, taking the time now to examine Eurick from head to toe. Eurick felt like livestock being sized up by a potential buyer.

"Link vouched for you personally. I expect great things from you," she said matter-of-factly. "Your unit will play a crucial role in the war to come."

Eurick struggled for an appropriate response, but was saved by a comment from Baron Gustaf.

"I still say his promotion was premature." The Baron crossed his arms over his barrel of a chest. Gustaf was of average height, but nearly as wide as he was tall. He had a full head of dark brown hair and long muttonchops that grew down then up into a thick moustache. His chin and neck were kept shaved, a task it was said he trusted only to his wife.

"Why give autonomy to the Messenger Corp?" The Baron asked. "Would he not serve his post better as a unit Captain?"

Pride demanded Eurick defend his post, but truthfully he had no counterargument. Officers ranked colonel and above were granted autonomy with their army. So long as they adhered to certain guidelines of the Queen, and moved in ways that would benefit her Majesty and the realm, they were allowed to operate freely. The leader of the Messenger Corp was traditionally a captain, falling under the command of one or several other generals.

"And to a commoner, no less," Lord Dedrick said with disdain.

Ganondorf turned on the man instantly. "Piss on that 'commoner' bullshit," he growled. "Mashadou and I were both commoners. Link too," he added reluctantly. "Does that make us less apt to command, Dedrick?"

Lord Dedrick shrank back indignantly. "Of course not. But each of you rose to your station through great deeds. Colonel Eurick has yet to prove his worth."

"I disagree," Link said calmly. "He's served under Lord Heydron and myself with notable esteem. His courage had been tested in and out of combat."

"Courage on the battlefield does not qualify one for leadership," Baron Gustaf countered. "Most of my men have proven their valor in combat. But I wouldn't trust a single one of them to lead sheep to their pen."

Mashadou and Admiral Greenert chuckled quietly while Impa moved to the Queen's side to speak. "I've never known Link to be a poor judge of a man's ability. If Link says he can lead, I trust him."

Even in the War Room, where everyone was permitted, encouraged even, to speak as equals, it was difficult for the other men and women to speak against the Sheikah. She was older, wiser, stronger, faster, and more experienced than anyone else in the room. Mashadou would even argue she was his equal in magecraft. Eurick did not doubt she was the most dangerous person on the continent, let alone Hyrule.

"See here," the Queen said pointing at one of the maps on the table. Everyone leaned in to get a better look. "Not only is Absistus's terrain treacherous, but the Velkala mountain range practically divides the kingdom in half. We don't have the men to fully commit to both halves, but we also cannot afford to ignore one half for the other. Our advance must be three-pronged.

"My plan is this, Link and the Expeditionary force will invade Eastern Absistus. Nabooru assures me that the lords of this region quarrel relentlessly. They will not join forces to form a single large army, so long as they think victory and glory are attainable by individual houses. Link's army is perfect for the task."

She looked up from the table to see if Link agreed with her. After a silent nod from him, she continued.

"The rest of our forces will be focused here, in Western Absistus, on the other side of the Velkala mountains. Attigard, the capital and center of the kingdom, is on this side and here is where we can expect to meet proper armies and resistance. We'll also have the Royal Navy at our disposal here, as well as better terrain for our cavalry."

Queen Zelda brought her finger to the mountains which practically divided the country in half, from north to south. "There are several strongholds in the mountains that we cannot allow to stand. Baron Gustaf's heavy infantry will be tasked with progressing through the mountains, taking and holding each stronghold as he presses forward. The terrain is near impossible for cavalry, but is manageable with infantry so long as a slow pace can be maintained."

She lifted her hand from the map to meet the serious expressions of her council. "If any one of the three prongs advances too quickly or too slow, they expose themselves to being surrounded and cut-off by an Absistus force. Therefore, we'll need a Messenger Corp that can move quickly and autonomously to coordinate the three advances. While mounted messengers can move quick enough on either side, the mountains will have to be crossed on foot, and often through enemy occupied territory."

She looked to Baron Gustaf, then Lord Dedrick, then focused on Eurick. "The Messenger Corp will be essential to the success of this entire campaign. Are you and your men up to the task, Colonel Eurick?"

The weight of his position finally descended upon his shoulders. "Yes, your Highness." He dare not say anything else.

"Good," Zelda said, cerulean orbs bearing into Eurick. "Now let's go into further detail. Men, ladies, I'm relying on your experience and input as we continue."

* * *

The war council lasted six more hours, with only a short break in the middle. The Queen offered up her strategy, weighed the council of her generals and leaders, made slight adjustments to her plans, then set forth the guidelines she expected each commander to adhere to. While most roles were straightforward, General Link, Colonel Eurick, and General Ganondorf were given the least direction.

As the meeting came to a close, Queen Zelda gave each leader one more task.

"Any men with loyalty or connections to Absistus will be sent on an exploration mission to the South. Filter out those men and have them report to General Bachman. I'll not have their morale or reluctance infecting the rest of our army. We're pressed for men as it is."

After that, she moved to the door, looking as tired and drained as everyone else.

"I expect everyone to be ready by the end of the month." She turned to leave, then stopped. "Link, would you join me, there's something I wish to talk to you about."

Some of the men shared looks but none were bold enough to smirk.

"Of course, My Queen."

Link bid everyone farewell, patted Eurick on the shoulder, then followed Queen Zelda through the doors.

"Will you be at the 'thing' tonight?" Ganondorf asked before Link made it through the doorway.

"Of course," Link answered in an annoyed voice.

Eurick turned to the giant Gerudo man trying to figure out what the 'thing' was. As far as he knew, Link and Ganondorf did not get along.

Once the Queen, Link, and Impa left the room, Lord Dedrick let out a groan. "Ugh, not that awful ceremony again."

"It's tradition," Baron Gustaf said, although he didn't seem particularly enthusiastic either.

"A necessary one," Ganondorf added with a delighted smile. "Besides," he said walking around the table toward Eurick. "We've a new Colonel to initiate."

Eurick squared his shoulders as Ganondorf approached. He was all too aware that men in the military enjoyed hazing new members as a form of initiation. Some of it was unavoidable, but some of it was a test to see how much of a sucker the new guy was.

When he'd first joined the infantry, his platoon sergeant set ten cups of liquid in front of him. The first was water, the second was dirty water, the third was water with a dead fish in it, the fourth was goat's blood, and so on until the tenth cup contained literal piss and shit. The new soldiers were commanded to drink all ten, starting with the cup of water. Failure to drink at least three cups meant being kicked out of the infantry and having to join the women in sewing uniforms and cooking meals. Failure to drink at least six cups meant having to be the 'attendant', a gentler word for bitch, to one of the other infantrymen. Failure to drink at least nine cups meant you had to wear a dress for the entirety of the first month of service. If a soldier could drink the tenth cup, they were given a custom suit of armor that would have been worth a fortune, were it not for the turd engraved at the wearer's stomach. Eurick shuddered remembering how many cups he drank.

"And what is this ceremony?" Eurick said, trying to sound tough in front of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's white teeth flashed in contrast to his dark skin. "You'll have to attend and see."

He placed his enormous calloused hand on the Eurick's shoulder before striding past him. "Nabooru," Ganondorf called over his shoulder. "I'm off to raid our Queen's wine cellar before the 'thing'. Care to join me?"

Nabooru hissed and bared her teeth. "I'd rather drink piss in the company of lepers, slug."

Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed a deep, ear grating laugh. "Maybe next time then."

"I'll not wear a brassiere for you, but I'll join you," Admiral Greenert said, joining Ganondorf in the hallway.

Eurick watched them leave before turning back to those remaining in the War Room. Lord Dedrick was glaring at him while Baron Gustaf was making an attempt at Lady Nabooru.

Eurick put his hands in his pocket, still awkward around such high caliber men who held him in contempt. It was only weeks ago he'd have to attend to any of these men.

"I'll err, go see about the Absistus men in my company."

"I'll walk you out," Lord Heydron said.

"Me too," Mashadou said after glancing at Gustaf with a grin. "Give my regards to Lady Gustaf."

Nabooru snickered while the Baron's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

As they stepped out of the War Room, Eurick immediately noticed the Dark Nuts were gone. Vanished, as if into thin air.

"Remarkable mage-craft, are they not?" Mashadou asked. He was tall and athletic, with a shaved head, pale skin, and a crooked nose. He wore a fitted purple robe and walked with a slight forward head-protrusion.

"Our Queen has exceptional abilities for someone who can only afford to spend so little time practicing her spells."

"Perhaps you're just an outstanding teacher," Heydron offered from the other side of Eurick. Heydron was only a little taller than Eurick, but carried himself like the truest of nobility. He had a mane of black hair with streaks of gray, dark eyebrows, tan skin, and a jaw so square engineers could use it to measure right angles. He wore a fine tunic over well oiled chainmail, and walked as gracefully as a gymnast.

Mashadou scratched the bridge of his nose with an index finger. "I doubt it. I'm quite a useless teacher, to be honest."

"Is it a difficult spell?" Eurick asked. He appreciated how casually these two men spoke, without any of the pomp men of their stature normally carried.

Mashadou nodded. "One of the most difficult. Neither Impa nor myself can summon or sustain so many armored phantoms at once." Masadou cast a sideways glance at Eurick. "I hear you've a bit of mage-craft yourself, Eurick."

Eurick shook his head. "Fairy magic, like Link's. I can't learn any new spells or do anything other than what the Great Fairy gave me."

"You were given a gift of speed, if I'm not mistaken," Heydron said thoughtfully. "You used it at the Battle of Hara."

Eurick blushed, embarrassed he was remembered for an ability he did not deserve. "Aye. I was part of your infantry back then."

"Ah, fairy magic," Mashadou said with a hint of envy in his voice. "The Goddesses mock the studious acolyte with such gifts. What did you do to earn such a gift from the Great Fairy?"

"Nothing remotely heroic. When I was a lad, I was playing with what I thought was a glowing insect. Suddenly a mangy street cat caught the bug in his mouth and ran off with it. I chased the creature through the streets, under carts and through gutters, until he finally spat out my bug. Well, turns out that bug was a fairy."

Mashadou threw his head back and laughed. "Outstanding! To think I could have chased cats instead of devoting my life to studying." He shook his head then came to a stop as the hallway forked. "It was a pleasure meeting you Eurick. I'm sure we'll speak again at the 'thing'. Good day."

He left down one of the other hallways while Eurick and Heydron continued on, headed for the main entrance.

"Don't mind him," Heydron said. "He doesn't really begrudge you or Link. He's just very proud of his work and the fruits of his labor."

"What is the 'thing'? Link never mentioned it."

Heydron reached up and scratched his clean-shaven chin thoughtfully. "I suppose he wouldn't. It's supposed to be a secret, after all."

"Only officers know about it?"

Heydron shook his head. "Only Colonel's and above. Only those who command armies for her Majesty are allowed to attend. Required to, rather."

"I see."

"You'll not enjoy it," Heydron said factually.

Eurick frowned. "And why's that?" He thought about the other 'initiations' he'd endured and feared this would be another humiliating ordeal.

"You're a good man," Heydron stated. "Good men don't enjoy this sort of thing. Even if it's necessary."

"Does Link not enjoy it?" Eurick asked after a moment.

"He enjoys it the least of all. But even he recognizes its importance."

"And who enjoys it the most?"

"Ganondorf, without a doubt."

"Why's that?"

Heydron gave Eurick a look that spoke of the man's own reluctance to attend. "You'll see tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the Keep, Eurick made his way through Castletown to the Inn he and his subordinate officers were staying at. The hierarchy of the Messenger Corp had been recently reorganized, and would need to be further reorganized, but Eurick was happy with two captains and six lieutenants he'd designated. He found all six of his men waiting for him, pints in hand. He turned down the drinks they offered but allowed them to finish their beverages while they moved to a private conference room the innkeeper provided them.

Once they were all seated, Eurick told them everything he'd learned in the war council, as it pertained to the Messenger Corp and their mission. Captain Matthew, an average built man who was easily identified by his red hair and curly moustache, was the first to ask about Eurick's own plans for the Messenger Corp. Much like he'd seen Queen Zelda do, Eurick presented his plan and asked both captains and the lieutenants if they had any ideas. The younger lieutenants didn't have much to add but both Captain Matthew and Captain Pravos had concerns they wanted to share.

When leading these sorts of meetings, Eurick always thought back to his brief tenure as Link's attendant. Link spoke to his men as equals, and they in return proffered him greater respect and obedience. Eurick strove to do the same, and lead in the same manner.

"I don't like it," Pravos said, having been permitted to speak freely to his superior. Pravos was another average built man, with a bit of a gut and a receding hair line. He had light brown hair, ever thinning on top and in front, and a wrinkled face, but Eurick knew him to be full of energy and fight when necessary.

"What do you mean?" Eurick asked, taking care not to sound personally offended.

"General Link's expeditionary forces don't march in straight paths like a regular army. They hardly stay clustered like a regular army either. Your idea to is to meet at predesignated locations at certain dates. What if the army takes an unpredicted turn? Our men could be standing by behind enemy lines."

"What do you propose then?" Eurick asked, respectfully.

"Signal fires," Pravos said as if it were obvious.

Eurick shook his head. "As you said, our men could come down from the mountains behind enemy lines. Signal fires would summon enemy scouts faster than our own men."

"Our men needn't stay near the fire. Signal 'advance' or 'slow down' and then disperse back into the mountains safely."

"And how long until the enemy deciphers which signals mean which?" Eurick asked.

"It's worked in the past."

"And it won't work this time," Eurick stated. "In the past the Messenger Corp operated strictly behind allied lines, with only exceptional excursions through enemy territory."

Pravos held up a hand. "I know you want to stand out for the Queen with a unique strategy, but it is foolish to abandon a method that's always worked in the past."

"And it is more foolish to assume past strategy will work in such a uniquely different future," Eurick countered, his voice rising slightly. "The Corp has never taken on a task such as this. Signal fires expose our men to too much risk. We're runners and riders, not fighters."

Pravos snorted, "You might prefer running over fighting but—"

"I prefer accomplishing our mission over dying stupidly!"

Pravos furrowed his brow and set his cup on the table. "Don't you bark at me, boy! I've been a captain longer than you've been a soldier!"

Captain Matthew and the lieutenants nervously glanced from Eurick to Pravos, unsure how their new leader would respond.

"Then why was I promoted over you?"

Pravos jumped to his feet, dagger in hand.

 _Farore's Whisper._

Faster than any human could move Eurick vaulted over the table, knocked the dagger from Pravos's hand, and swept his legs out from under him. Just before Pravos's balding head crashed into the floor, Eurick grabbed him by the collar and hauled him onto the table. The speed and force of the impact knocked the wind from Pravos's chest.

He gasped for air while Eurick held him, enraged. Matthew and the other men jumped back in surprise then held their breaths. While Pravos struggled for breath, Eurick worked to slow his own. He'd stopped _Farore's Whisper,_ but his heartrate still rushed ahead.

"Wounding a man's pride often does more damage than wounding a man's body," Link had once warned Eurick. Even clearly bested, Eurick could see Pravos's eyes bulging in rage and embarrassment.

Eurick tooks his hands away from the man's collar, and stepped back. "Captain Matthew," he said after clearing his throat.

"Colonel," Matthew responded, straightening his posture.

"Can you handle the eastern mission, as I've described?"

He thought for a moment, glanced at Pravos who sat up and was straightening his shirt, then stated he could.

Eurick nodded. "Good. Captain Pravos," he said while he stooped to pick up the man's dagger. He held it carefully by the blade and offered the handle to the owner. Through narrowed eyes the man took the dagger back.

"Your experience in the Messenger Corp is invaluable to me. I want you to continue employing the methods you've mastered, on the western front. You'll have full command there."

"And where will you be?" he asked, calming down a little.

Eurick grabbed his cloak and the belt that held his short sword. "I'll be in the mountains, with the 'runners'. I think that's enough business for tonight. I'll open a tab with the innkeeper on my way out. Enjoy yourselves tonight, square away outstanding personal issues tomorrow, and be ready to assemble the entire Corp the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Colonel," the men all said in unison.

Eurick was not happy they'd returned to the zombied tones of subordinates.

"I've another meeting to attend," he said as he left.

* * *

The 'thing' was being held at a camp on the north side of Hyrule field. By the time Eurick arrived, the sun had already set, and a great bonfire could be seen illuminating the center of the camp. To Eurick's surprise, a wall of stacked and staked timber standing ten feet tall, surrounded the fire and center of the camp. There was a makeshift gate marking the only entrance, guarded by one of Ganondorf's lieutenants. The man pointed his spear at Eurick's chest, removing it only after Eurick revealed his amulet proving his rank. With a nod and a touch of envy, the sentry let him past.

Eurick expected to find prostitutes dancing around, tankards of ale passed around by servants, and military cheers and chants. What he found, was much more solemn than that. For starters, there wasn't a single servant or attendant present. Just as Heydron had said, every single person in attendance was ranked colonel or above. While the war council included only eleven people, including the Queen, the 'thing' hosted nearly fifty officers.

Several nearby officers noticed Eurick, but none offered more than a nod or a knowing smirk. Eurick returned their nods and started making his way along the wall in search of someone he knew, preferably Link or Heydron.

The majority of officers were male, but Eurick noticed Lady Nabooru, Impa, and two of the Royal Navy's captains were in attendance. As Eurick expected, several men were trying to start conversations with them, shamelessly peacocking like adolescent boys.

 _Well,_ Eurick thought, _I suppose nobody has the balls to flirt with Impa._

The Sheikah stood by herself, arms folded across her chest, surveying the different groups with her unnaturally red eyes. When she noticed Eurick staring at her, she tilted her head to the side questioningly. Eurick quickly looked away and resumed walking the perimeter.

The officers were bunched in circles of six or seven, everyone standing with their mates and war buddies. Conversation was kept fairly quiet, and rarely could a laugh or joke be heard. When someone did finally shout, Eurick nearly jumped.

"There he is!" a voice boomed.

Eurick silently cursed the Goddesses. He'd hoped to find Link before Ganondorf found him.

"General Ganondorf," Eurick said with a polite bow of his head.

The Gerudo man was smiling ear to ear. The shadows cast by the bonfire danced across his face, giving him an eerie and exceptionally menacing look.

"No need for rank or surnames here," Ganondorf said. He held out a horn of ale, and Eurick dare not refuse it. "So, Eurick, what do you think?" He waved his hand at the other men and women.

Eurick took a sip before answering, surprised and delighted at the quality of the ale. "It's not really what I expected."

"No?" Ganondorf asked, amused. "And what were you expecting?"

"Well, more of a soldier's party. This feels like something between a funeral and a war meeting."

Ganondorf laughed his terrible laugh. "That's a fitting description. A little stiff, isn't it?"

Eurick nodded and took another sip.

Eurick was of average height, with a thin athletic frame from years of running competitively and training as a soldier. He had short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a fair complexion. Most would consider him attractive if a little plain, but next to Ganondorf he felt like a mouse.

The Gerudo man stood six and a half feet tall, and easily weighed two hundred and eighty pounds. He had dark skin, fiery red hair, and a face that was more rugged than handsome. The man exuded power, confidence, and even death everywhere he went. Why he was taking an interest in Eurick was beyond him.

"Is this all there is to the ceremony?" Eurick asked, unsure how to converse with the infamous general.

Ganondorf took a gulp of his own drink. "Of course not. We're just waiting for the last of the officers to arrive. Speaking of, here comes the golden boy himself."

Link, dressed in his usual green tunic and floppy pointed hat, approached the two.

"Eurick, Ganondorf," he said with a nod toward each. He glanced at the ale in their hands then looked around.

"Over there by Massys," Ganondorf said, guessing at Link's intention. "He brought the good stuff."

"I'll be right back," Link said with an appreciative nod

"Forgive me," Eurick started hesitantly, "But I thought you two didn't get along."

Ganondorf looked at Eurick mischievously before taking another drink. "We don't. He's incessantly virtuous and merciful to the point of spineless. But," Ganondorf continued shifting the tone of his voice, "he's an unparalleled fighter, a decent strategist, and his men are loyal to the point you'd think they're a cult. I'm allowed to respect a man without liking him, am I not?"

"Of course," Eurick said quietly as Link rejoined them.

Link held up his horn when he stood next to them. "The good stuff," he confirmed. Ganondorf and Eurick raised their cups in agreement.

"What did our Queen have to say in private?" Ganondorf questioned with a wry grin.

Link didn't look up at Ganondorf. "She wants to minimize the raping and pillaging of the eastern front."

Ganondorf snorted.

"Minimize?" Eurick asked. "I'd think she wants to eliminate it completely."

Ganondorf answered before Link could. "She's not a fool. War is violent game, and requires the participation of violent men with violent appetites."

Eurick frowned. "I've been to war and I've never raped anyone."

Ganondorf shrugged. "You've never been asked to eliminate an entire race of people because your Queen knows that if even a single child lives, they'll return to rise against you." The light of the fire shone in his eyes, but Eurick doubted he was seeing the flames.

Everyone had heard of Ganondorf's genocide of his own people. In his early twenties, the Gerudo man volunteered his services to Zelda's father. The kingdom was struggling to gain ground in the war against a particularly vicious Gerudo tribe, the _Shetans._ Ganondorf's mercenary band was the King's last hope. But to ensure peace for the following generations, he'd tasked the man with the unthinkable. Ganondorf, to his credit, carried out the massacre to the last baby boy.

"That's part of the point of this ceremony," Link said pensively. "War is a violent game. Too often generals and commanders get to sit back and command others to play the game, without dirtying their hands themselves."

A commotion at the entrance stole Eurick's attention. Men, chained together in a line with dark hoods over their heads, were being led through the camp by several officers.

"Who are they?" Eurick asked.

"Spies, and soldiers from Absistus," Link answered grimly.

"What are they doing here?"

Ganondorf chugged the last of his ale then tossed his cup over his shoulder. "They're part of the ceremony. Come," he said gently pushing Eurick forward. "You'll be third."

"Third?"

"Aye. I'm the Master of Ceremony this time, and Link is my second. As the newest colonel, you'll be third."

"Third to what?" Eurick looked between Ganondorf and Link for an answer. Ganondorf seemed on the verge of excitement, but Link seemed more serious than usual.

"You'll see."

Ganondorf left the two, headed for the group of shackled and hooded men. There were many of them. Eurick counted nearly as many prisoners as there were officers in attendance.

"What's he talking about?" Eurick asked Link again.

"You'll want to finish that drink," Link barely more than whispered.

The other officers seemed to know what was about to happen. They all began gathering around Ganondorf, all side bar conversations coming to an end.

"Brothers and sisters," Ganondorf said with outspread arms. "You all know why you're here." Heads in the crowd nodded, all eyes fixed on the giant Gerudo man. "Tomorrow morning, our Queen declares war on the Kingdom of Absistus. Some of you know why, some of you have only heard rumors, and some of you have made up your own rumors thinking to impress some wench and get laid."

A few of the men, and one of the female naval captains chuckled.

"The truth is, our Queen refused King Yoreck's marriage proposal. King Yoreck, in response, threatened our citizens, our kingdom, and our Queen."

Jeers and booing erupted from the more drunken officers in the crowd.

Ganondorf smiled, clearly enjoying his role. "Aye, I'm enraged as well. To spare us the 'horrors' of war I offered King Yoreck one of my mothers' hands in marriage. To my shock, and my mothers' embarrassment, he refused both of them!"

More laughing and jeering from the crowd.

 _Mothers, plural?_ Eurick wondered.

"Now, war is the only option. So as to spare the innocent of Hyrule the hardships of war, our forces intend to throw the first punch and invade Absistus, so the scourge of war might take place in their kingdom, their fields, and their cities.

"Everyone here today is an appointed officer of the Queen. Everyone here knows that soon, we will be sending our men and women to their deaths." Ganondorf brought his hand to his chest. "I love my soldiers as if they were my sons and daughters. And yet, for our Queen, I will send many of them to their deaths. Their country, their queen, and I myself, their commander, will owe them a dept I can never hope to repay.

"It is in honor of those men and women that we steel our hearts on this night. Let not the seriousness and fatality of our orders be lost on us. Every order you give, condemns a man, be he friend or foe. The authority to take life should not be an easy one. It should not be as simple as words spilling from our tongues. It should be heavy. Heavy and gruesome and unforgettable."

He crossed his arms over his chest and took a moment to meet the eyes of all fifty officers. His gaze settled on Link and Eurick for a moment before encompassing the audience once again.

"Brothers and sister," he finally said. "Let the 'thing' begin."

As if it had been silently rehearsed a dozen times, the group formed a large circle off to the side of the bonfire. A man, who Eurick recognized as Lord Heydron, led one of the prisoners to the center of the circle and pulled his hood off.

Ganondorf stepped through the crowd and began stripping down to little more than a loincloth. As incredible as the man's physique was, Eurick was more interested in the prisoner standing in the center, staring at the Gerudo man with a combination of fear and hate.

"Uncuffed?" Lord Heydron asked.

The prisoner looked at his captors in surprise.

Ganondorf stretched his arms in front of his chest. "Aye, let's give him a chance." Then while Lord Heydron uncuffed the prisoner, "If you can beat me, you'll be allowed to leave here alive. You have my word."

The prisoner rubbed his wrists as soon as Heydron uncuffed him, and looked at the circle of men and women around him. Nobody carried any weapons but it was still fifty against one.

"You needn't worry about them," Ganondorf assured him. "I'll be your last opponent."

"You're kidding," Eurick said in disbelief.

Link shook his head. "Afraid not. You'll have to take a life with your bare hands tonight. Ganondorf always let's them try to fight. Not that it's ever much of a fight."

Just as Link said, the fight was over as soon as it began. The Absistus man charged low at Ganondorf, thinking to wrap his arms around the man's legs and take him to the ground. Faster than Eurick would have expected, Ganondorf's knee shot up and connected with the man's jaw, knocking him unconscious instantly. As the man collapsed to the ground, Ganondorf mounted his back and took the man's head in his hand. With a growl and a snap, the man's neck was broken.

The officers gathered clapped, some dutifully and others excitedly.

Ganondorf turned to a man in the crowd, the necromancer Mashadou.

"The body, if you don't mind."

With a wave a of his hand, the body shook then decomposed into ashes in less than a minute.

Nobody but Eurick seemed surprised.

Someone handed Ganondorf a cloth to dry himself off, as if he'd sweat at all during his fight.

"Link," Ganondorf called through the crowd. "You're second."

Still stunned by what was happening, Eurick turned to Link. The most honorable and respectable man Eurick had ever met nodded his head, set down his drink, and walked toward the circle.

"When it's your turn, you don't have to uncuff him," Link said without looking over his shoulder.

Like Ganondorf, Link took his shirt off, stripping down to just his leggings and boots. His body looked chiseled from stone, eliciting a whistle from Nabooru and one of the navy captains.

Lord Heydron brought another prisoner to the center, unhooded him, and asked if Link wanted him cuffed or uncuffed.

"Uncuffed."

Everything Eurick thought he knew about Link was suddenly suspect. Link wouldn't kill an unarmed man. Men under Link's direct command were strictly forbidden from killing innocent men, or even causing unnecessary pain to enemies. Never would he or his men harm a prisoner.

The second prisoner approached Link with more caution than the first. He even took a proper fighting stance and tried to jab at Link. Link slipped the jab, bouncing from foot to foot, taking full measure of his opponent. The man swung again, missing again. When he swung a third time, Link attacked.

Link dropped low beneath the incoming strike and grabbed the man's legs in his arms. He lifted the man as high into the air as he could before slamming him down. The man let out an 'oof' as he hit the ground, then again as Link dropped a knee in his chest. The man turned to push Link off but Link was already moving. He maneuvered to the man's back, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and his arm around the man's throat. Eurick could see the veins in the man's head bulging while the man fought desperately for air. Link, stone faced with even breathes didn't relent, and continued strangling the man.

After twenty soul stealing seconds the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his arms went limp. With a sudden and exact movement Link snapped the man's neck without resistance. Link slowly moved the body aside and rose to the applause of the officers.

Eurick had trouble distinguishing who the man he thought he'd known really was. Again, Mashadou used his magic to get rid of the body.

Ganondorf, now fully dressed, stepped back into the circle, eyes fixed on Eurick.

"And now, time for our newest Colonel, Eurick."


End file.
